Old Women Shepard
by spino84110
Summary: 25 ans après la fin de la guerre, Jane Shepard a refait sa vie. Mais il semble que le destin n'a pas encore décider de la lâcher. Se qui devait être un simple règlement de compte se transforma en quête pour sauver la galaxie. D'abord T et possible changement en M.
1. Chapter 1

1

La guerre était terminée depuis un quart de siècle. La guerre contre les Moissonneurs fient des milliards et des milliards de morts dans toute les espèce évoluer de la galaxie. Une douleur qui prend son temps à être pansé.

Ordérone était une nouvelle colonie de l'Alliance implanter sur une planète agricole dans la travée de l'attique depuis vingt ans, tout les monde la considéré comme une colonie comme les autres sans grand ou vague intérêt. Sa Capitale, New Hope, posséder une centaine d'âme répartie sur de vaste terre ou on cultive les légumes de la terre et ou on élevé d'immense troupeau de vache normande, attisant la convoitise des voleurs de bétail du coin.

L'une des attractions de la planète et son pub Irlandais, ou on pouvait goûter de la bière importer ou faite sur place en respectant a la lettre les règles de fabrication ancestral. C'était pour beaucoup d'habitant le meilleur endroit ou se retrouver a la fin du boulot ou pour suivre les mondiaux inter-espece de football largement dominer par les Drell cet saison ci.

Assis à une table, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant ont était remplacés par une couleur plus grise et que seule rester les yeux d'un vert émeraude et d'ancienne tache de rousseur et habiller d'un jean couvert de terre, d'un tee-shirt Blasto et d'un gilet en cuir.

-Voila pour vous madame. Dit le serveur.

-Merci. Répondit elle.

Le barman posa un verre de Guinness, une bière noire avec une légère robe blanche de mousse glacer ou couler sur la surface du verre de mince goutte d'eau. La femme porta le verre a ses lèvres, buvant par petite gorgée car quant elle aligniez les verres, elle peut se réveiller n'import ou.

Jane Shepard était l'ancienne héroïne de la galaxie, c'était elle qui avait tuer les Moissonneurs au prix de toute vie synthétique, comme sont ami IDA. Le temps avait passer mais aujourd'hui la culpabilité était toujours la, 25 ans après…

Elle avait tout quitter pour se reconstruire, c'est amies, son amour, sont devoir envers l'Alliance mais c'était se qu'elle voulait sur le moment et sa ils l'avaient respecter…Elle l'avait respecter.

Jane finit ensuite d'un trait la bière et posa sur la table les crédits.

-Merci pour la bière, a demain. Dit elle en saluant le barman.

-Pas problème ma p'tit dame, fait gaffe surtout les Smokeurs sont de sorti ce soir ! Averti t'il.

Les Smokeurs était le gang locale de voleur de bétail. Le nom venait du fait que lorsque ils avaient finit de voler, ils incendier la maison des propriétaire laissant un tas de ruines, de cendre et de fumer dans leur sillage.

-Je ferais attention. Dit elle.

Dehors elle s'arrêta une minute pour regarder les étoiles. Elle était une enfant des colonies, née sur Mindor, l'élevage, l'agriculture c'était dans son sang. Le sang de sa famille a était répandu par terre lorsque les pirates Butarien attaquèrent leur colonie tuant ou réduisant en esclavage les habitant de sa colonie. C'est parents eux était mort en la protégeant, prenant les balles pour lui laissais le temps de s'enfuir. Perdre ces parents, c'était l'une des nombreuses épreuves horribles qu'elle avait vécues.

Montant dans sa voiture et s'envola dans la nuit, passant au-dessus des champs de blé et des prairie pour arriver a sa ferme a elle. C'elle dont elle avait toujours rêver, une maison en pré fabriquer ou elle avait rajouter une extension qui fessait office de salon. A coter un bâtiments d'habitation habitait une cinquantaine de vache qu'elle avait acheter a un vieux fermier partit dans une maison de retraite Asari finir ses vieux jour.

Posant sa voiture à coter, elle ouvrit lentement la porte du bâtiment pour tomber sur un spectacle dont elle donnerait sa vie. Toute c'est vache coucher sur le sol entrain de dormir, les veaux coller serré au ventre de leur mère entrain de dormir tranquillement. Jane avait assisté à chaque naissance de ces veaux. Elle resta ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que la fatigue l'envahie par le résultat de sa dure journée d'élevage.

Traversant sa cour, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans sa maison. Enlevant son gilet qu'elle accrocha sur le porte mentaux, elle monta quatre a quatre les marches de l'escalier, hâte de rejoindre sont lit.

Sa chambre était sombre, avec juste du mobilier pour stocker ses vêtements. Jane profita d'une bonne douche chaude et se sécha avant de se glisser dans des draps de soie. Avant de s'endormir elle regarda une dernière fois la photo poser à son chevet. Une photo de Liara, c'elle qu'elle aime.

25 ans ont passer mais Jane était toujours fou amoureuse d'elle, mais le temps a passer et elle savait qu'elle ne risquer de ne plus jamais la revoir car elle avait brisait leur promesse. C'elle de revenir et de rester ensemble pour toujours.

Une larme coula puis se furent les bras de Morphée qui la berça.

Toujours les même rêves, ce de la guerre, du sang, des monstres, de la chaleur, du feu. Il fessait chaud.

Il fessait réellement chaud.

Jane se réveilla dans sa chambre en flamme ! Ecoutant son instinct de survie développer dans son passer elle attrapa la première tenu qu'elle avait a la mains, son swett N7 et un pantalon bleue puis elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Montant sur le toit, elle toussa et cracha le fumer qui obstruer sa gorge et la c'était une scène d'horreur qu'elle découvrit, Le bâtiment des vache était en flamme !

Mais elle entendait rien, une bête serrais paniquer par le feu, alors une cinquantaine sa aurait dut la réveiller avant. Sans doute elles étaient plus la.

Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, sa maison était en flamme. Elle sauta du premier étage atterrissant sur la terre dure qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur car elle n'avait pas de chaussures.

Jane appela les pompiers et la police et en attendant leur arriver elle resta la a observer sa maison brûler.

Elle avait l'habitude de voir se genre de spectacle maintenant.

La police s'attarda pour lui dire que le troupeau a bien était enlevé mais sa Jane l'avait deviné depuis longtemps. Les Smokeur était dans le coup.

Le lendemains elle se réveilla dans la chambre du motel de la ville. La police l'avait raccompagner en lui disant que l'enquêter était en cours mais qui avais peu de chance de revoir c'est bêtes un jour, maintenant il fallait appeler l'assurance pour espérait recevoir une indemnité.

Mais elle s'en fichais, elle aller apprendre au Smokeurs se qui l'en coûte de l'attaquer.

Quittant sa chambre elle monta dans sa voiture et reparti chez elle. Enfin si elle pouvait l'appeler « chez elle » car les ruines fumer encore, entouré des bande holographique de la police. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas la, elle s'arrêta au sommet de la colline voisine ou se dresser un seule arbre centenaire.

Munit d'une pelle elle creusa sous l'immense racines noueuse qui dépassais du sol. A chaque coup de pelle la rapprocher de quelque chose qu'elle espérait ne jamais devoir réutiliser.

La pelle toucha une surface dure qui sonna comme un dong. Creusant le contour Jane sortit de la terre un coffre de métal qu'elle avait enterrais a son arriver ici. A coup de pioche cette fois ci elle brisa le cadenas et ouvrir le coffre.

Un sniper Veuve le modèle qu'elle utilisa lors de la guerre rétracter, un générateur miniature portatif de bouclier et un couteau de combat reposer au fond du coffre.

Maintenant il rester plus que qua les trouver.

Cela durât toute la journer. Ne pouvant utiliser la voiture au risque d'être repéré elle dut marcher dans la foret au auget, prête a tiré a vu. Mais ses efforts se retrouver récompenser. Le camp des Smokeurs se trouver devant elle.

Cachant sous des buissons elle observa le camp installer dans une immense carrière de pierre. Les Smokeurs, dont elle compta une quinzaine au moins déambuler entre les tentes et les enclos des animaux. Avec le viseur, elle visa le première a sa porter quant un détail l'interpella, l'arme qu'il porter était un Frelon, une mitraillette de Cerberus.

Non c'était son imagination, c'était une arme courante. Elle vissa une autre cible et elle se figea quant elle vis qu'il porter un bouclier de Cerberus !

-Putain de merde ! Jura t'elle.

Elle ré observa une nouvelle fois les hommes. Ils étaient toussent armer avec des armes de Cerberus ! Jane sentit le stress monter, elle qui s'attendais a un gang faiblement armer. Son regard se porta alors vers une grotte situer dans la carrière. La était poster deux garde habiller d'armure de Cerberus, étrangement elle semblait rouiller, terne comme si le temps avait altérais sa couleur.

Jane réfléchis a une hypothèse : On avait pas trouver toute les cache d'armes et base secrète de Cerberus, était il possible que par une malheureuse coïncidence les Smokeurs en trouvèrent une ? C'était fort probable.

Raison de plus de les tuer.

Plaçant toute ses cartouche thermique à coter d'elle, elle commença à tirer sur les gardes devant la grotte. Le premier coup de feu retenti et une tête arracher de son corps vola dans les aires sous les regardes ahuri et apeuré des Smokeurs.

Pendant trente seconde et une monter d'adrénaline se fut un carnage.

La carrière montré maintenant des marées rouges de sang. Shepard sorti de sa cachette et descendit vers le campement. Marchant parmit les cadavres encore chaud, elle trouva dans les tente des caisses d'arme de Cerberus. Elle avait raison, ils avaient trouvé une cache d'arme.

Puis des pas lourd retenti et Jane comprit a la minutes se que c'était : Un Atlas.

L'immense machine de guerre sortie de la grotte marchant lentement, le pilote que Shepard comprit vite que c'était le chef des Smokeurs a la seconde où il parla.

-ESPECE DE SALOPE, JE VAIS T'EGORGER COMME UNE TRUIE ! Hurla t'il.

-Fait la queue, comme tout le monde. Répliqua t'elle.

Enerver au maximum, la chef braqua l'immense canon de l'Atlas sur Jane avant tirais. Esquivant les tir, Jane se senti revenir a c'est trente ans. L'Atlas marchant lentement pour débusquer Shepard mais elle prit de l'avance.

Comme les armures, l'Atlas était vieux et rouiller et donc facilement destructible. Se faufilant a travers les tentes elle trouva enfin se qu'elle espérait : Un chasseur de Cerberus.

Le fusil d'assaut, dériver du Mattock, était l'arme la plus dangereuse de la galaxie, elle le savait car elle avait manier l'un d'eux lords de la guerre. Même faiblement amélioré il reste très redoutable.

Se faufilant pour cette fois si se retrouver derrière l'Atlas, qui avais ravager la moitié du camps au passage, elle tira sur le propulseur arrière qui, comme elle le penser, explosa a cause de la rouille fessant éjecter son pilote et exploser l'engin.

Le chef fit un vol planer avant de s'écraser plus loin. Le choc avait dut lui brisait les jambe car il se traînais pour s'enfuir.

-Putin merde ! Jura t'il. Au secours !

Une ombre passa devant ses yeux.

-Il n'y a plus personne a part moi. Dit Jane.

Elle sorti son couteau qu'elle plaça sous sa gorge.

-Tu vas tout me dire sur le matériel de Cerberus que tu as, tout ! Ordonna t'elle.

-Si je dit tout vous me laisser en vie ? demanda t'il en pleure.

-Sa améliora t'es chance.

Le chef réfléchit puis il regarda le camp réduit en miette. Les corps étaient du fait de Jane et le reste c'était sa faute.

-Il y a une semaine on a trouvé dans la grotte une base de Cerberus. On avait de quoi former une armée et conquérir la planète mais quelqu'un nous a proposé de la thune contre les armes. Un gros paquet de thune.

-Vous lui aviez vendu du matériel ? Demanda t'elle en rapprochant son couteau.

-OUI ! Hurla t'il en voyant la lame. On a filer les trois quart et ils devaient venir chercher le reste hier mes ils ne sont pas venu ! Je vous le jure tout est sur mon ordi la ! Dit il en pointa un ordinateur dans une tente.

Jane réfléchit, qui pouvait vouloir du matériel de Cerberus ? Arme, armure, munitions, celui qui avais sa risquait de pouvoir faire se qu'il voulait. Ou elle.

Elle rengaina son couteau et lâcha l'homme. Elle alluma son Omnithec et passa un coup de fil.

-Allo la police ? Ici le Spectre…vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, je vous envoie les coordonnées du campement que j'ai réduit en miette des Smokeurs. Vous trouverez du matériel qui faudra détruire. Dit Shepard.

-Et…..et moi ?

-Où est mon troupeau ? Demanda t'elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

-On la vendu, je peux vous dire a qui ! Dit le chef.

-Non.

Elle tira dans le ventre de l'homme qui hurla de douleur.

-VOUS AVER DIT QUE VOUS ME LAISSERIER VIVRE ! Hurla t'il.

-Je te laisse vivre, a toi de survivre. Dit elle.

Elle ramassa l'ordi et se mit en marche. Elle devait donner c'est info a quelqu'un. A qui ? Elle ne savait pas mais ou ça c'était a la Citadelle. Un long voyage l'attendais.


	2. Chapter 2

2

-Arriver a la Citadelle dans vingt minutes.

La voix du haut parleur réveilla Jane endormir sur deux caisse. Le transporteur sur laquelle elle c'était embarquer était de loin le plus discret. Elle ne voulait pas être reconnu quant elle sera a la Citadelle alors elle pensa que c'était le meilleur moyen. Le hangar était d'un bleu dépressif et Jane dut repousser plusieurs fois les avances d'un membre d'équipage insistant. Ce n'était du fait qu'elle soit encore belle la cinquantaine passer, sa elle apprécier mais le coter « marin en manque » n'était son style.

Relever de son lit de fortune, Jane sentit tout son corps craquer dut a la vieillesse et aussi a son assaut sur les Smokeur. L'age l'avez pas épargner mais heureusement, pensa 'telle, elle pouvait encore effectuer des mouvement de combat, mais si elle de devait le payer le lendemain. Grognent elle marcha vers la mess ou plusieurs membre d'équipage et quelque famille pour qui c'était le seule moyen économique était rassembler tandis qu'on leur servez le petit déjeuner.

Se plaçant derrière un couple d'Asari et d'un père Turien, Jane commença à étudier la tablette ou contenais toute les informations qu'elle avait recueillit de l'ordinateur du chef des Smokeur. Combien pouvait elle en tirais ? Mille, deux mille ? Le max si possible pour pouvoir refaire sa vie une nouvelle fois.

Encore…

Concentré elle ne fit pas attention tout de suite a la petit asari qui l'observer cacher derrière la robe de sa mère. Jane quant elle l'observa lui adressa un clin d'œil et fit un sourire. La petite sourira et rougit en se cachant. Jane a toujours apprécié les enfants, sauf un.

Tout d'un coups le son de la télé se mit en marche.

-Ici Citadelle new ! Décalera le présentateur. Nouvelle du jour, un groupe d'intervention Turien et un commando Quarien ont arrêté des membres d'un groupuscule pirate qui utiliser les corps des Geth pour attaquer leur navire. Les Quarien, profondément changer durant les semaines suivant la reprise de Rannoch, qualifier cet manœuvre d'immonde et on déclaré d'attaquer quiconque utiliserais les Geth a des façon criminelle. Questionner sur la possible réactivation des Geth le gouvernement Quarien a déclaré être sur la bonne voie.

Jane prit son plateau et le cuistot du vaisseaux déversa une substance qui ressembler a tout sauf a de la nourriture. Dépiter et dégoûter elle prit la place la plus proche du hublot.

-Autre information, le sommet économique inter-espece se tiendras dans la salle du Conseil sur la citadelle. Les représentantes de toute les espèce de la galaxie vont se réunir pour discuter du moyen de pourvoir assuré un moyen financier pour les colonie qui souffre encore des dégât des Moissonneur. Le sujet se porteras aussi sur les banques d'élément zéro qui….

Elle commença a attaquer son « petit déjeuner » quant elle entendis une voix.

-Ne manger pas la bouffe de George, sa fille la gastro.

Jane reconnu la voix, soupira, se retourna et vit Jack. La vingtaine dans l'age, Jack était un marin qui voulait à tout prix être avec elle.

-Ma foi, si je devais choisir entre vous et « ça », sa serais « ça ». Répliqua t'elle.

-Et ! Je n'est fais que vous prévenir.

S'installant en face d'elle, il planta son regard dans le siens.

-Ecouter je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous me plaisez.

-Je sais, vous me harceler depuis une journée pour coucher avec moi. Ma réponse sera toujours non alors partez, vous me gâcher la vue.

Au lieu de partir Jack s'embler être plus déterminer.

-Vous me feriez pas partir comme ça ! Je suis plus tenace que vous croyiez. Déclarât' il.

-Bon utilisons la méthode williams.

-Hein ?

Elle le saisit par le col et le plaqua sur la table en braquant son omni lame sous la gorge.

-Tu par ou t'es bijoux de famille partent ! Menaça t'elle.

-D'accord, D'accord ! Pas besoin d'être comme ça !

Relâchant sa prise, jack se releva et parti.

-Putin de frigide, manche a balai dans le cul…Marmonna t'il.

Jane ne releva pas l'insulte. Elle était suffisamment veille pour passer au dessus de sa.

La petite Asari qui l'avait regardé tout a l'heure s'approcha.

-Madame ?

-Oui petite ?

-Pourquoi vous avez fait mal a l'humain ?

Jane senti gêner, comment dire sa sans choquer.

-Voie tu petite, l'humain en question voulez que je fasse quelque chose que je ne voulez pas faire. En voulant trop insister j'ai donc du lui faire mal pour qui puisse me laisser en paix.

-Oh !

-La leçon a retenir et que si un garçon ou une fille, de n'importe qu'elle espèce ou race, qu'elle vole, rampe, sois fait d'écaille ou de plumes, si ils veulent que tu fassent quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire ne le fais pas !

-Et si il insiste ?

-Tu veux mon couteau ?

La petite Asari rigola.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Shepard.

-Amilia et toi ?

-Jane.

-Amilia, viens ici. Dite la mère asari.

-Bon je dois y aller. Dit Amilia.

-N'oublie pas, non c'est non.

-Ou le couteau !

Jane rigola tandis Amilia rejoint ses parent.

Dix minutes plus tard le vaisseau de transport se posa sur la Citadelle. Jane leva les yeux pour voir la nouvelle vue qui s'offrait a elle, la vue sur la Terre.

Toujours placer en orbite au dessus de la Terre, la Citadelle avait était réparé et avait reprit son activité normale. Les rues avais depuis longtemps nettoyer les marques laissais par les Moissonneur.

Débarquer Jane vit Jack devant elle. En lui fessant un petit signe de la main jack sorti son meilleur regard de dégoût se qui ravis Jane.

Sortant du spatio-port elle arriva à la rue principale. Divers taxi attendais des clients. A se moment la Jane se posa la question : A qui aller t'elle donner les info ?

D'un coter il y a le bureau des Spectre ou elle avait toujours sont accréditation, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en tirai le moindre bénéfice. De l'autre il y avait les courtiers d'information, personne qui pourrait la payer.

Le choix fut durent mais il n'y avait qu'une solution possible les courtiers d'information.

S'approchant d'une borne Avina, Jane demanda :

-Donne moi le nom du meilleur courtier d'information de la citadelle.

-Celui qui possède le meilleur taux d'excellence est Marlo Von.

-Von ? Ce n'est pas un membre de la famille de Barla Von ?

-En effet il est son fils et héritier de l'empire de son père.

-Bien donne moi c'est coordonné.

Jane prit les données. Allant vers une borne de taxi quant Jane réfléchit à quelque chose. Barla Von travaillait avec le courtier de l'ombre, alias Liara. Et si le fils fessait de même, en informera t'il Liara ?

Jane ne savait pas quoi faire. L'idée de devoir reparler a avina lui tira une envie de fainéantise. Soupirant elle prit le taxi, au pire elle demandera à ne pas être mentionné.

Le taxi fila vers le Présidium, l'immense jardin réserver au seul membre fortuné de la galaxie offrait un havre de paix comme nulle part ailleurs. Tendant le cou, Jane vit en dessous d'elle les passant qui profiter du soleil artificielle et les Veilleur vacant à leur tache.

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant un bâtiment situer en face des ambassades. Passant les portes de sécurité, Jane allât droit vers la secrétaire.

-Bonjour commandant Shepard. Dit la secrétaire.

-Vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda t'elle.

-Oui, les portes d'entrée sont équiper de système de reconnaissance facial, a l'instant ou vous êtes enté je savais qui vous étier.

-Boooooon, eh bien vous pouvez garder sa pour vous ?

-Bien sur, la discrétion fait partir de notre métier.

-Merci, je voudrais parler à Marla Von.

-Il vous attend depuis que vous êtes entrer.

Jane leva un sourcil.

-Euh…encore merci.

Jane quitta le secrétariat et frappa a la porte.

-Entré.

Jane poussa la porte et entra dans un bureau spacieux ou plusieurs œuvres d'art étaient présents. Au milieu le Volus Marla Von se tenait droit.

-Commandant Jane Shepard, j'ignore qu'elle mot employer HHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFF pour vous dire a qu'elle point je suis heureux de votre venu !

-Un simple bienvenu suffira.

Le Volus rigola entre rire est respiration. Il serra généreusement la mais de Jane avant de l'inviter a s'assoire.

-Alors Commandant, qu'elle est le motif de votre venu ?

-En fait voila, en réglant le comte de voleur de bétail qui mon attaquer, j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient des armes d'une cache de Cerberus et qu'ils les ont vendu le contenu.

- Je vois, vous voulez des renseignent sur les acheteurs ?

-Non, je veux vendre les infos que j'ai.

Elle sorti la tablette contenant les informations et les tandis a Marla. Le Volus étudia les infos, alternant entre la tablette et son ordinateur.

-Hum, trafic d'arme prohiber. HHHHHMMMM. Voila du sérieux. Vous voulez le maximum sur cette info ?

-Oui.

-J'en donne 25 000 crédit.

Jane failli tomber de sa chaise.

-Mais ces beaucoup trop !

-Non HHHHMMMMM vous avez sauver la galaxie et restitué l'honneur des Volus en retrouvant les livre des Ancien. HHHHHHHMMMMMM je trouve même que ce n'est pas asser. Laisser moi vous offrir une chambre dans le meilleur hôtel de la citadelle.

-Euh c'est que euh.

-J'insiste.

L'offre était trop tentante. Tirailler entre le refus et l'acceptation elle céda.

-Et bien j'accepte.

-Oh merci, laisser moi faire le virement…voila qui et fais !

Jane se leva en même temps que Marla.

-Je suis heureux de vous revoir revenir dans les affaires des Spectre. Qu'aller vous faire maintenant ?

-Je ne suis pas de retour, je suis seulement venu chercher de l'argent. Demain je serais déjà parti.

-Et ou allez vous aller ?

-Je ne sais pas encore.

Arriver devant la porte Jane se retourna.

-Travailler vous avec le Courtier de l'Ombre ?

Marla fut surpris.

-Vous le connaisser ?

-Oui, j'ai travailler avec el…lui.

-Oh alors oui, j'ai l'honneur de travailler avec ce mystérieuse personnage.

-Pourriez vous éviter de dire que j'ai donner l'information et de ma présence sur la Citadelle ?

-Je ne crois pas, connaissant le Courtier à peine que vous êtes arrivé à la Citadelle qui doit le savoir.

C'était pas se qu'elle souhaite entendre mais Jane aurais dut le savoir, Liara sait déjà qu'elle et sur la station.

-Bien, Marla encore merci pour l'argent et la chambre.

-Non, merci a vous. Dit il.

Jane sorti du bâtiment et prit le taxi pour rejoindre l'hôtel. Immense hall sentait le luxe a des kilomètres, le genre de luxe qu'elle a oublier depuis longtemps la sensation.

-Bonjour je dois avoir une chambre au nom de Marla Von. Dit Jane à l'accueil.

-Nous allons vous y conduire.

Dix minutes et cent étage plus tard, Jane découvrit que Marla lui avait reversé la suite royale. La suite, grande comme 20 fois sa cabine sur le Normandy, donner sur le présidium. Une cuisine était aménagée dans un coin et la chambre dans l'autre. Seule le salon ovale, planter dans le centre de la pièce donner une vue sur toute la station.

Jane, avec son seule sac de vêtement qu'elle avais livré depuis le vaisseau, marchât lentement pour profiter du luxe qui s'offrait a elle.

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle découvrit une magnifique robe noir accompagner d'un mot.

« Jane.

Inutile de vous cacher je sais que vous êtes sur la Citadelle, que diriez vous d'un dîner ce soir au Fleur d'or ? J'ai commandé cette robe pour l'occasion.

S'il vous plait j'ai besoin de vous voir et de vous parler.

Liara

Ps : si vous ne venez pas, je donne votre position au journaliste. Connaissant votre opinion sur eux vous seriez ravie de les revoir. »

Jane dut relire plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'il était inutile de se cacher maintenant. L'idée de revoir Liara dans quelque heure lui noué l'estomac. Filant dans la salle de bains, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Cerne, cheveux gris, visage cerner de ride Jane se sentais veille. L'image qu'elle avais donner avant de partir, jeune blesser et rousse était la dernier chose que Liara avais vu. Voire ça…

Elle appela l'accueil et on lui monta une esthéticienne asari.

-Déesse il y a dut boulot ! Dit elle.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Dit Jane.

5 heures après, elle retrouva ses trente ans. Peau plus jeune, sourire éclatant et de nouveau rousse, Jane était belle, au prix de la dépression de l'asari.

-Déesse, c'était épuisant !

-Désolé, je ne suis pas vraiment une femme qui s'occupe d'elle.

-Mais pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non ce soir c'est spécial.

Remerciant du travaille du tonnerre qu'elle fit, Jane s'attarda ensuit sur la robe.

C'était une robe de cocktail noir comme celle que Kasumi lui avait offert mais plus long au niveau de jambe, ouvert dans le dos et laissant ses attribut féminin en valeurs. Jamais Jane n'aurai cru que Liara avais des goûts comme ça. En l'enfilant elle se ressenti rajeunir d'au moins de vingt ans. Se regardant dans le miroir et se voir avec cet robe et sa couleur de cheveux d'origine et se trouva plaisante et elle espérait que sa plairait a Liara.

Le soir venu et fila dans le ciel dans un taxi conduit pas un Turien. Regardant le paysage filant sous ses yeux les souvenir resurgir : elle repenser a leur première rencontre sur Therum, leur conversation, leur flirts et leur premier nuit ensemble.

-« Tant d'année » Pansa t'elle sans pour autans se détacher de l'idée que tout avais changer. « Et si peu pour une asari. »

Enfin elle arriva au restaurant. Marchant en boitant car elle n'avait mais alors pas du tout l'habitude des talon haut, elle s'approcha du majordome sous son regard moqueur.

-Je suis inviter par madame T'Soni. Dit elle.

-Je vois, suivez moi si vous pouvez. Dit il en ricanant.

Elle carrés la douce penser de l'étrangler mais du se résigniez a se mettre en marche. Ils slalomèrent entre les tables occuper par différent couple enfin d'arriver devant un balcon appart et donnant sur la vue sur la Terre.

Elle était la, assis a regarder naïvement le paysage dans sa robe d'un jaune éclaire. Liara avais si peu changer qua coter d'elle le récent passage chez l'esthéticienne de Jane purent être considéré comme obligatoire.

Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder l'arriver de Jane et son regarde s'éclaira comme par le passer a chaque fois qu'elle se parler seule a seule.

-Jane !

Elle se releva et s'approcha d'elle. Saisissant se mains elle plongea son regard dans le siens.

-Vous m'aviez manqué. Dit elle.

-Liara, je dois…

-Pas encore, plus tard j'espère.

S'installant à la table, elles commandèrent leur repas avant de se retrouver seule.

-Je penser que vous ne viendriez pas. Déclara Liara.

-L'idée ne m'avait pas traverser l'esprit.

-Plus tôt l'idée des journalistes vous a convaincu.

-Disons que sa fut une raison de plus de venir.

Liara Rigola.

-Déesse, votre humour m'avait manqué. Mais sérieusement Shepard comment allais vous ? Es que vous avez décidé de revenir pour de bon ?

-Pour être honnête Liara je ne sais pas. Ma ferme a brûler, mon troupeau a disparut et j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour recommencer une nouvelle fois ma vie. J'ai de nombreuse possibilité et je ne sais pas quoi faire encore.

Liara sourira.

-Et être de nouveau avec moi sa vous plairait ? Demanda t'elle.

-Plus que tout, mais je ne sais pas si…

-Si quoi ?

Jane serra les poings, elle arriva à la confrontation qu'elle voulait éviter.

-Vingt-cinq ans ont passer mais je ressent toujours de la cupabiliter pour se que j'ai fait a IDA. Je ne peux penser a être heureuse alors qu'elle ne peux plus. C'ets ma croix, mon fardeau.

Liara semblât en colère.

-Qu'elle tissu d'ânerie Shepard ! Vous vous chercher des excuses, jamais IDA n'aurait voulu que vous sacrifier votre vie pour la sienne ! Vous…vous….

Liara pleura.

-Elle avait survécu. Dit elle tout bas.

-Quoi !? Dit Shepard.

-Apres le crash du Normandy ont monter pour voir joker car sa maladie aurait du le tuer sur le coup mais arriver au poste du pilot on la vu tenant le corps d'IDA tandis qu'elle disait ses dernier mot.

Jane avait la tête qui tourna.

-Elle avait dit a joker de ne plus s'en faire, qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal. Elle s'était retourner vers nous pour nous dire qu'elle avait était heureuse de nous avoir eux comme ami et que si un jour nous vous retrouvions de vous dire qu'elle vous remercier pour tout.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?

-PARSUQE VOUS ETIER PARTI ! Éclata Liara. A peine qu'on arriver sur Terre pour vous retrouver que vous partier en nous disant vouloir être seule pour réfléchir. Nous avons alors attendu que vous reveniez mais vous n'êtes jamais revenu.

Shepard ne pouvait dire dans qu'elle état elle se trouver a l'instant.

-Et venir me voire directement ?

-Sa n'aurais servi a rien, vous nous auriez pas écouter.

Elle avait raison.

Liara se leva de table.

-Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée tout sa.

-Non Liara attend ! dit Jane.

Elle lui saisit le bras.

-Liara, je suis terriblement désoler, je ne savais pas. Je…

Liara se plaça en face d'elle.

-Shepard…

-Liara.

Jane se leva

-Liara, j'ai 56 ans et je viens de comprendre que je n'ai rien compris depuis ses 25 dernière année et que j'ai fait plus de mal que de bien. Pitié laisser moi me rattraper, je ve plus être seule, je ve être avec vous pour toujours.

Liara avec les yeux gonfler par les larmes sourie.

-Et bien voila qui et sérieux.

Jane s'approcha lentement de son visage avant de déposer un long baiser. Pendant tout se temps elle ne rêver que de sa, de se moment et le voici enfin.

Détachant ses lèvres aux siens et en tête à tête, Jane et Liara se regardèrent.

-Bien termineront le repas. Dit Jane.

-On la même pas commencer. S'exclama Liara.

-On part ?

-Tout de suite.

Pour faciliter leur départ Jane enleva ces chaussures et les balança dans le vide.

-Ont iras plus vite.

Passant devant le majordome dont elle gratifia d'un doigt Jane monta avec Liara dans la taxi, filant vers son hôtel dans une fougue qui lui rappelait ses vingt ans.


	3. Chapter 3

3

La nuit tomber sur la Citadelle, situation qu'elle connu que depuis sa mise en orbite de la Terre. Avant elle instaurais manuellement un cycle jour/nuit par le biais de programme informatique et des veilleurs, étrange gardien de la station spatiale.

Jane adosser en face de la fenêtre admiré se merveilleux coucher de Terre qu'elle pouvait voir a travers la vitre et les bras cité. Un spectacle qu'elle a contempler une fois avec son ami et mentor David Anderson, avant qu'il meure de la blessure qu'elle lui a infligée.

-« Déesse, ancêtre, esprit ou je ne sait quoi encore, pitié libéré moi de cette culpabilité » Pensa Shepard en serrant ses plaque d'identités qu'elle porter depuis toujours.

Allonger nu et endormi, Liara inspiré la paix autour d'elle. Les seuls mouvements qu'elle fessait étaient ceux de son ventre entrain de dormir.

Malgré tout Jane pensa à leur avenir. Qu'allait elle faire a présent ? Retourner faire un ranch ? Peut être qu'avec l'aide de Liara elle retrouverait l'acheteur de son bétail volé. Construire une maison isoler sur une planète isoler, vivre puis mourir et enfin être enterré.

Etre morte, une séduisante idée.

Une idée noire qui hante depuis longtemps dans les pans de son esprit, l'idée de mourir. Pourtant elle était morte une fois, deux si on conte le faite qu'on la retrouver sous des milliards de tonne de gravât de la Citadelle. Mourir était pour elle synonyme de paix. La paix et pouvoir retrouver ses parents.

-Oh, je les fait si mal que sa ?

Jane sursauta, elle n'avait pas vu que Liara c'était réveillé, cachant sous des draps son corps ou il y a quelques minutes était la proie des mains de Jane.

-Hein ? Non non je penser…non je euh… Bafouilla Jane.

-Hi hi si j'avais su qu'un jour vous ne serré pas quoi dire.

-Vous parler, mais je vous rappel que c'est grâce a moi que vous êtes le courtier de l'ombre.

-Quel elle le rapport ?

Jane ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une réplique mais rien ne vient. Liara se leva et se couvrant la corps avec le drap du lit.

-Jane, j'ai attendu se moment depuis longtemps.

Jane sourira.

-Le jour ou enfin vous vous libérer de vos démons

Jane se mina sous un masque de tristesse.

-Liara, il me faudra de nombreuse année avant qu'un jour je puise dire que je suis libéré de mes démons.

Liara lui prit les mains, fessant tomber le drap révélant a nouveau son corps nu.

-Je sais que vous pouvait y arriver, vous y arriver toujours, mais cet fois si je serai la avec vous.

-Tien mieux, cette fois si je n'ais pas un Moissonneur a tuer donc je devrais pouvais gérais sa.

Liara éclata de rire. Jane l'enlaça serrant son corps contre elle, sentant sa chaleur la pénétré. Le sommeil la gagner lentement.

-Que fessons nous demains ?

-Tout se que nous voulons.

-Voila un programme que j'aime.

Jane se réveilla par les lueurs du soleil du système Hélio filtrant par les stores de la fenêtre. Sa première observation était qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Liara avait disparut emportant ses vêtements. Seule dans la chambre Jane aperçu un datapad poser a son chevet, elle s'an saisi et lut son contenu.

Jane.

Hier soir, c'était se que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Je suis heureuse que vous soyer revenu et plus encore.

Désoler de ne pas être a vos coter a votre réveille mais je dois travailler, vendre de l'information, organiser des assassinats….. Mon quotidien en somme.

Je vais mener mon enquête pour votre troupeau, peut être que nous pourrions bâtir une nouvelle ferme ensemble, non ?

Je vous aime.

Liara.

PS : Je suis aussi mécontente qu'il vous fallut 25 ans pour revenir, alors je me suis vengé. Bisous.

Jane dut relire encore la lettre plusieurs fois avant de comprendre qu'elle vengeance avait réaliser Liara.

-Ici Marion Wong et vous regarder Citadelle New ! Héroïne de la guerre, sentinelle de la liberté, Jane Shepard avait disparut de la scène publique depuis 25 ans. « Avait » car de nombreux témoignage et d'une source fiable annonce que Jane Shepard séjournerait sur la Citadelle, à l'hôtel le Luxor. Notre envoyer spécial, Allan Stark et sur l'affaire.

-Oui Marion en effet, je suis devant le Luxor ou comme vous le voyer une horde de collègue de travail et de fan se sont réuni pour espéré apercevoir la fameuse Shepard. Le Luxor ayant renfoncer leur sécurité, ils nous et impossible d'approcher la fameuse suite royal ou elle séjourne.

-Merci Allan, tenez nous au courant si vous l'aperceviez. Alors l'arriver du commandant Shepard coïncide t'elle avec….

Jane avait les yeux qui sortaient de la tête. Coupant la télé, elle s'approchât de la fenêtre. En bas de la rue, une masse de gens de toute race et de toute horizon brandissait des panneau avec marquer « a love Shepard » ou ce genre de message.

Liara était une garce. Mais avec un joli cul, ça la pardonne.

Soupirant, elle fut surpris par la sonnette de sa chambre quant elle retenti.

-Oui ?

-Service d'étage. Dit une voix d'homme.

-Je n'est rien commandé. Dit Jane méfiante de l'annonce

-Sa viens de madame T'Soni. Dit une voix de Femme cet fois si.

Toujours méfiant, elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver un homme entre 25 et 30 ans, d'un brun roux et une jeune femme blonde légèrement plus jeune que lui. Tout les deux habiller de la tenue de l'hôtel et poussant un lourd chariot.

Jane les laissa entra en restant méfiante, qui sais ? Ils peuvent être des fans d'elle ayant découvert le nom de Liara dans le registre.

Poster un peu à l'écart d'eux, elle observa la jeune femme se baisser pour chercher quelque chose, relevant un peu sa robe de travail. Jane reconnu accrocher a se ceinture un M-77 Paladin, un pistolet lourd.

D'instinct, elle attrapa le pistolet qu'elle dégaina de la main droite. Du bras gauche elle sera le passa par derrière la tête et se placent sous sa gorge, bloquant la femme qui laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Elle braqua ensuite le pistolet sur l'homme qui avait dégainé le sien.

-J'imagine que vous venez pas pour un autographe ? Dit Jane.

-Non, mais se n'est pas se que vous croyais. Dit l'homme.

D'un coup de tête, la blonde se dégagea de la prise de Jane. Se plaçant a coter de l'homme, elle s'entoura d'un halo bleue.

-Une biotique.

Jane avait a peine quitter des yeux l'homme qui avait disparut.

-Un franc-tireur. Dit Jane.

Elle observa la chambre en essayant de trouver où il pouvait être. Il s'était approché d'elle mais elle voyait son camouflage optique. Elle lui colla son poing dans la figure, fessant sauter son camouflage. La blonde chargea avec son poing brillant d'énergie biotique.

Jane para difficilement l'attaque mais elle parvient a dirigés son attaque sur le coter. Les deux était professionnel, pas des amateurs.

Les deux attaquèrent en même temps. Sous le coup, Jane se baissa laissant les deux attaquant se prendre leur attaque respective. Une dent chacun s'envolèrent dans les aires et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol sonner. Jane elle se bloque le dos.

-Oh j'ai mal. Que j'ai mal.

Observant le sol, elle vit une plaque d'identité comme elle porter au cou. Elle compris qu'elle avait eu affaire a deux agent de l'Alliance.

-Oh merde.

S'asseyant sur le canapé, elle attendu que la douleur se calma et que les deux zigotos de l'alliance se réveillent. Une heure plus tard.

-Enfin, j'ai cru que l'Alliance former des chiffes mole maintenant.

-Quesqui c'est passé ? Marmonna la blonde.

-Vous m'avais attaquer je me suit défendu. Point.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est vous qui ….

-Jane, pas maintenant. Dit l'homme.

-Vous me donner des ordres ? Dit Jane.

-Pas vous, moi ! Dit la blonde.

Se relevant difficilement, Jane se posta devant eux.

-Bon, vous êtes qui, qui ou qu'elle service vous envoi ? Ordonna t'elle.

Se fut l'homme qui commença.

-Je suis le Lieutenant Commandant Jake Petrovsky et voici le Lieutenant Jane Verner.

-Petrovsky et Verner ? Dit Jane, certain d'avoir entendu ses noms quelque part.

-Vous avez rencontré nos parents respectifs. Dit la Jane blonde.

-Oh putin, Conrad Verner ! Qu'elle cas c'était celui la ! Toujours a vouloir m'imiter et….

Soudain quelque chose fit tilt dans son cerveau.

-Oh non, il ne vous a pas nommer en mon honneur ?

-Si. Dit Jane Verner. Mais avec l'accord de ma mère, Jenna.

-Oh désoler. Et Petrovsky, Rebékah et Michael se dispute encore le contrôle de votre vie ?

-Non, ils ont arrêter sa depuis longtemps. Et d'ailleurs merci, vos choix on était bénéfique pour moi.

-Si tu le dis.

Jane marcha vers le minibar sortant une bière.

-Bon vous voulez quoi ?

-Nous voudrions parler des informations que vous avez fournies à Marla Von.

-J'ai tout donner, je n'ai plus rien a dire.

-Commandant vous sembler ne pas comprendre la situation. Dit Jane Verner.

Elle soupira, ils allaient la gonfler si elle refuser d'écouter, alors voyons se qu'ils avaient a dire.

-Bon je vous écoute.

Assise sur le canapé, elle regarda les deux agents enlever les tenus de l'hôtel pour afficher leur tunique de l'Alliance.

-Depuis un ans environ, un groupuscule terroriste s'appelant « les fils de Cerbère » on inonder l'Extranet de site de propagande raciste envers les aliens. Ils revendiquent la Citadelle comme un trésor Humain et qu'il doit être donner au Humain en gage de leur important role dans la guerre contre les moissonneurs. Les membres se déclarent fils et fille des soldats humains morts pour la survie de la galaxie.

-En gros, du Cerberus tout cracher.

-Oui. Or depuis six mois ont découvre de veille cache d'arme de Cerberus piller par des pirates. Au lieux de les garder et de les utiliser, les pirates qu'on a « interroger » ont dit qu'ils les ont revendu a des hommes payant a prix d'or ce genre d'arsenal.

Jane sirota sa bière. C'était comme elle avait deviné.

-Les smokeur avait déjà vendu les armes après mon intervention. Ils n'avaient pas laissé une trace.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Et pourquoi vous penser que cela peut être lié ? Demanda Shepard.

-Aucune, juste une intuition. Dit jack d'un naturel déconcertant. Mais les arme pilliez sont humaine, en plus nous avons relever aucune attaque faite avec ses armes alors que si on en possède même une petite quantité peut, pour des pirates attaquer des cargo surprotéger ou des colonie lourdement défendu. Il est clair que je crois que les « fils de cerbère » on fait main basse sur ses armes.

Jane fini sa bière en mijotant les dire de Jack. Cela pourrais être possible si on avais un embryon de preuve. Mais il n'avait rien pour avancer sa théorie.

Alors pourquoi venir la voire ? La question lui semblait pertinente. Il aurait put contacter Liara pour essayer de découvrir l'emplacement de ses armes. C'est un officier de l'Alliance asser grader, il a dut être mit au courant de certains réseaux de l'ombre.

Non il espérait quelque chose venant d'elle. Mais quoi ?

Jane réfléchit à sa position. Jusqu a preuve du contraire elle était toujours Spectre, elle avais accès a toute information et sa notoriété pouvait être utiliser pour de différente façon.

Sa lui fait mal de l'admettre mais Jack était un salopard de profiteur et encore.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais sa me concerne pas

Jake regarda Jane avec un air surpris. Il devait penser que déclarait que des hommes voulant refaire les actions de Cerberus allait lui procurer l'envi de se battre ou de les rejoindre.

-« C'est râpé mon p'tit » Pensa Shepard. « Je n'est plus rien a faire des ces connerie de tout façon. »

-Commandant accepter vous de vouloir nous aider. Je vous l'avoue nous sommes empêtré dans cet affaire et votre aide serai des plus souhaitable. Dit Jake d'un ton officiel du style de l'Alliance.

-« Maintenant par le devoir ? Aucun charisme. Tu me fait pitié ».

-Non.

-Commandant….

-Jack, j'ai 56 ans. Tout ma vie j'ai du me battre pour avoir se que je voulez. J'étais la seule à comprendre la menace que représenter les Moissonneurs avant leur invasion. J'ai saigné au quatre vent pour les détruire. Alors gamin, une bande d'illuminer qui pense renverser le Conseil pardon mais moi sa me fait rire. Je peux le dire, je rêver des fois de me battre contre se genre d'idiot car ils était moins compliquer a comprendre.

Elle se leva.

-Ecouter. Je suis venu ici pour livrer cette information pour me faire du blé. Mais mes projets ont récemment changé et je vais encore me refaire ma vie.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jake.

-Alors pas besoin que j'intervienne. Faite le vous même.

Jake dépiter baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la sorti. Jane Verner emboîta le pas mais s'arrêta au pas de la porte.

-Je te retrouve à la base. Dit elle.

Jake parti, laissant les deux Jane seule.

-Vous savez, on était euphorique en apprenant votre venu. On a assommer deux employer de l'hôtel pour prendre leur costar. Devant la porte, on c'était retrouver a nos quinze ans devant la porte d'une rock star. La sensation de savoir qu'on n'allait vous parler.

Elle se retourna ver Shepard.

-Vous êtes peut être veille, fatiguer de la vie mais vous resterais pour nous le Commandant Shepard. C'elle qui a détruit les Moissonneurs, sauver la galaxie, uni les Krogans et le Turiens sous la même bannière. Merde vous avez fait plus de chose que Jésus !

Shepard était impressionné par le discours de son homologue. Elle savait qu'elle représenter quelque chose pour la galaxie mais dit comme sa.

-On espérait votre aide mais comme vous l'avez dite on le ferra nous même. Au revoir commandant et bonne chance dans votre nouvelle vie.

Sans haine, ni violence, Verner ferma la porte laissant seule Jane. Les paroles résonner dans sa tête et un Jack Daniel sorti du bar ne changea rien.

Elle était partagée. D'un coter elle ne voulait pas être utiliser comme un outil a cause de sa réputation et de l'autre elle avait l'impression d'abandonner se qui fut tout sa vie : l'Alliance.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau à sa résurrection. Elle se retrouver dans un monde changer ou elle n'avait pas de choix a faire, elle devait seulement suivre le mouvement.

Au bout d'un moment elle eu envie de sortir prendre l'aire. Elle enfila une tenue plus pas partout. Un jean, des baskets, et un sweet a capuche dont elle se couvre la tête.

Elle sorti discrètement de l'hôtel puis elle se dirigea vers la rue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Déambulant dans les rue de la Citadelle sans armure et sans arme était étrange pour Jane, elle était tellement habituer a porter un arsenal militaire sur le dos se retrouver comme sa c'était….comme se retrouver nue.

Plus elle marcher, plus elle remarqua le surnombre des humains présent sur la citadelle. Enfaîte la surpopulation d'humains déranger Jane car pour elle la Citadelle n'appartenances a aucune espèce de la galaxie, c'était le centre de l'univers ou toute les espèce se partage la station. La proximité avec la Terre était peut être la raison mais cela n'excuser pas tout et cela donner comme réaction de revendiquer la station comme le clame les « fils de Cerbère ».

Jane ne pouvait qu'imaginer a quoi ressemblait ces idiot. Des jeunes orphelin qui on perdue des proche et qui réclame tout et n'importe quoi pour combler le vide pensât' elle, comme elle au début après Mindoir. Elle se souvenait encore que une semaine après l'attaque, dans un camp militaire un députer de Terra Firma vint a sa rencontre, disant qu'il connaissait sa douleur et que si elle plaignait sa cause auprès des média, Terra Firma pourrais attaquer les Butariens avec l'appuis du public.

Une manœuvre de politique. Ses parent lui avais enseignais a ne jamais croire un politique et surtout pas se de Terra Firma. Sa vengeance elle la trouver dans l'Alliance mais durant son entraînement elle suivi un meilleure cursus scolaire ou elle appris la réelle situation des Butarien. Elle avait compris que se qui devait payer était les esclavagiste, pas les Butariens.

Perdu dans ses penser elle remarqua qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle c'était retrouver dans une ruelle plutôt sombre et lugubre. Plusieurs jeunes assis sur des poubelles la remarquèrent.

-Eh mais qui voila ! S'exclamèrent ils.

Les jeunes se levèrent et s'approchèrent. « Un gang de Rue » pensa Jane « rien de bien méchant ».

-Oh mais tu n'a pas peur ma jolie. Aller vient avec nous, on va s'amuser.

Jane pouffa de rire. Si ils savaient a qui ils parler.

-Sans façon, les petits merdeux dans ton genre ne m'intérêt pas.

Le gang siffla de colère.

-Et les mecs on a une milf ! Une milf rouquine en plus ! Une milf qui se rebiffe en plus !

-C'était monsieur jeu de mots ! Dit Jane moqueuse.

Les hommes dégainèrent des couteaux et l'un d'eux, qui devait être le chef du gang, sortit son penis.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de se faire pardonner, ma jolie. Vien ici ! Ordonnat'il.

Jane leva un sourcil.

-Et tu comte REELEMENT satisfaire une femme avec une si petite chose ? Dit Jane.

Tout le gang rigola sauf le chef de gang qui hurla de colère.

-Tabasser la, mais laissa vivante !

Deux hommes chargèrent mais Jane les évita facilement. Ils n'avaient aucun entraînement alors elle saisis le bras de l'un qui avait le couteau et le planta dans le dos de l'autre qui poussa un cris de douleur. Un autre avait une bonne allonge mais même âgée elle était encore souple. Rapidement et efficacement elle déboîta son épaule avant de jeter le couteau sur l'avant dernier homme directement sur l'épaule droite.

Tout les hommes était soit blesser, soit grièvement blesser. Seule rester le chef du gang tomber par terre et reculant frénétiquement.

-Attend j'suis désoler ! Ste plait ! Laisse moi en vie.

Jane arracha un des couteau planter dans l'un des hommes et s'approcha lentement du chef. Elle ne compter pas le tuer mais juste le voire se chier dessus lui suffirait.

-Voyons tu ma mal parler….

-J'suis désoler.

-Tu ma montré Eddie le micro pénis…

-J'suis désoler !

-Et tu ma forcer a me battre alors que je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout d'humeur…

-J'SUIS DESOLER.

Il s'arrêta un pied d'un mur. Jane se tient en face de lui et son ombre le couvrait le corps, lui donnant l'aire d'un aigle en face de sa proie.

Jane remarqua alors un point rouge sur le mur. Comme ceux des sniper. Le point fit un cercle puis un deuxième plus petit dans l'autre. Jane souri, elle savait qui c'était.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer.

-OH MERCI !

-Mais lui si.

-Quoi ?

Jane pencha la tête sur la droite, laissant le champ libre au sniper qui tira. La balle frôla le cou de Jane et se planta dans le mur, juste a trois centimètre du chef qui c'était réellement pisser et chier dessus a l'odeur.

-Dégage. Ordonna Jane.

Le jeune homme se leva et coura et pleurant, suivi de ses amis. Jane se pencha pour voir l'impact de balle, un mini cratère propre et nickel, sans bavure. Jane se retourna et vit le sniper installer sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face lui faire signe de monter.

Au bout de 10 minutes et d'une monter d'une dizaine d'étages plus tard, elle arriva sur le toit de l'immeuble ou c'était installer le sniper.

-Shepard. Dit il.

-Garrus.

Garrus souri, où il agita les mandibules de façon à faire comprendre qu'il était content. Le vieux Turien était installer sur une chaise de façon non chaland, comme si sauver Jane était une habitude.

-Vous me suiviez depuis longtemps ? Demandant elle.

-Oh, depuis votre départ de l'hôtel, je rester dans ma voiture a vous regarder, a veiller sur votre sécurité.

-Vous pouvez vous amélioré de se coter la. J'ai dut me débarrasser toute seule de ses idiots.

-Ma foi, il fallait bien vous faire bouger un peu. 25 ans a rien faire sa doit laisser des séquelles.

-Vous me traiter de vieux débris ?

-Non, juste d'être un peu rouiller.

Elle rigola avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Sa taille, son gabarit et son sens de l'humour l'avait manqué.

-Garrus je suis si heureuse.

-Shepard, partez plus. C'est un ordre !

-Compris chef.

Jane le desserra et l'admira, il avait a peine changé a part les plaques osseuses un peu plus blanches. Sa cicatrice qu'il porter depuis la fois ou elle dut lui sauver la vie était la.

-Et bien Shepard, ou vous étiez ?

-Dans un coin tranquille. Et vous ? Je m'attendais à voir Tali.

Garrus baissa les mandibules, signe Turien qu'il était triste.

-On ses séparé.

-Oh ! Désolé je ne savais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas, bien sur que vous ne saviez pas. Dit Garrus avec une pointe de reproche.

-Garrus ?

-Désoler Shepard mais après tout se temps, j'ai un peu de colère sur le cœur.

-Eh bien, moi qui penser être aux anges il y a deux minutes.

-C'est ça rigoler mais vous avez penser a la douleur que vous avez infliger au autres ? Liara vous a dit pour elle ?

-Garrus, je sais on en a parler. Et pour vous s'autre, je suis désoler.

-Désoler ? Vous….vous….

Garrus ne trouver plus ses mots.

-Pardon Shepard je suis désoler mais vous revoir après tout se temps, je penser pouvoir surmonter ma colère.

-Ta colère ?

-Non mon ressentiment. On avait tous besoin de vous. J'avais besoin de vous.

Garrus planta son regard sur Jane. Elle retrouva une sensation qu'elle avait oubliée depuis bien longtemps. Juste avant l'attaque de la base des Récolteur.

-Garrus non. Nous devons oublier se qui c'es passer ce soir la.

-Comment l'oublier, je penser l'avoir trouver le moyen de l'oublier avec Tali amis elle et parti ressusciter les Geth !

Garrus s'approcha de la rambarde du toit.

-J'ai essayer mais c'était comme a votre mort. Mais la des personnes compte sur moi et je ne les ai pas abandonner.

-Garrus vous me connaisser mieux que qui conque dans cet galaxie. Vous saviez que j'avais besoin d'être seul.

-Je le savais sa, mais pas pourquoi vous vouliez être seule.

La question. La vraie question.

-Garrus on peut aller ailleurs ? Se que je vais te dire ne se dit pas sur un toit.

Garrus se redressa.

-Ma voiture est en bas et je n'habite pas loin.

Dix minutes plus tard Jane entra dans l'appartement de Garrus. Il lavait peu meubler, juste de quoi entreposer quelque effet personnelle. C'était le style des militaire comme sa il y avait peu a donner au famille si on venait de mourir en mission. Sur les murs quelque photo de lui et de Tali prise sur différente planète.

Garrus se dirigea vers la cuisine et reviens avec deux bières. Jane s'installa confortablement sur son canapé et prit sa bière.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes parti ? demanda Garrus.

-Lorsque Anderson et mort j'étais à deux doigts de le rejoindre. Je me souviens a peine que Hackett me disait que le creuset ne marcher pas, qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je me traînai sur le sol mais j'étais trop faible. Mais ensuite je me suis envolé sur une plate forme qui m'emmena vers le Catalyseur.

-Pardon, le Catalyseur ? Mais la Citadelle et le Catalyseur ! Objecta Garrus.

-Non et oui. Le Catalyseur et la Citadelle, C'était une IA développer par les Léviathans pour crée une solution a problème des relation entre organique et synthétique. Il a trouver « logique » de crée les Moissonneurs pour tuer tout les organique avant qu'ils soit devenu asser évoluer pour crée des synthétique qui vont les détruire.

-Attendez Shepard. Vous voulez dire que ses sa la fameuse raison incompréhensible que disait les Moissonneurs pour justifier leur attaque ?!

-Oui. Mais ce n'était pas sa le pire. Non c'était la suite le pire.

-Que c'était il passer ?

-La Catalyseur ma alors proposer trois façon de régler définitivement la guerre. La première était que je me télécharge dans la conscience collective des Moissonneurs et que je les contrôle. La deuxième était que je me dissous dans un rayon de lumière pour transformer l'ADN de tout le monde en mi-robot mi-organique. La troisième était la destruction pure et simple de toute forme de vie synthétique dont les Geth et IDA.

-Je vois. J'avais pas imaginer sa. Je penser que le Creuset c'était finalement mis en marche et que c'était se qui devait faire depuis le début. Comment vous vous sentier a ce moment ?

-En colère, frustrer. J'était frustrer et en colère car j'avais l'impression que les choix important que j'ai dut faire dans ma vie, les décision qui on coûter en vie organique et synthétique, que toute les personne qui sont mort dans se combat, que tout sa n'avait servie a rien. Je résumer sa avec un « bon, choisi ta couleur et basta ».

Jane se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée.

-En colère face a cet injustice je me suis approcher du câble qui permettais la destruction des Moissonneurs. J'ai tirer une bonne dizaine de fois avant que sa n'explose. J'ai était égoïste a se moment la. J'ai tué IDA par égoïsme, j'ai tué les Geth par égoïsme et j'ai sauvé la galaxie par égoïsme.

Jane versa une larme.

-Et enfin, j'ai compris que je devrais vivre jusqu à la fin avec ses regrets monumentaux.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Jane tourner sa bière entre ses mains et Garrus ni disait rien. Garrus brisa le silence.

-Shepard…Jane…. je suis désoler. Je m'était jamais rendu comte a qu'elle point tu avais souffert.

-Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. En partant j'ai encore agis en égoïste.

-Non vous avez jamais était égoïste même vous aviez le droit….je…

Garrus le leva et s'approcha.

-Shepard, reprenons depuis le début, s'il vous plait. Eh Shepard sa fais ne paye ! Je vous offre un verre !? Dit Garrus en voulant réparer la situation.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Dit Jane avec un petit sourire.

Durant quelque heure Shepard retrouva son ancien amant et meilleur ami. Elle appris que Tali obsédé par ses recherche sur les Geth avait mit une « pause » a leur relation. Une pause de dix ans mais Garrus rester fidèle, il savait qu'elle allais revenir. Garrus lui resta au service du Primarque Victus dont il était devenu le bras droit et son plus grand conseiller. Sa présence sur la Citadelle s'expliquer par le fait qu'il fut choisi pour assurer la sécurité du prince Turien en déplacement exceptionnel pour le sommet économique qui doit se tenir après-demain.

-Shepard avait vous entendu parler des fils de Cerbère ?

-Oui. Le petit groupe qui suit les idées de Cerberus.

-Mais comment on peut encore suivre Cerberus ? Nous les avons détruit !

-Cerberus n'est pas une organisation, Cerberus est une idée. Comme les nazi, tans qu'il existera un homme pour accepter cet idée existera.

-Comment on détruit une idée ?

-Avec une autre idée.

-L'idée « Shepard » ?

-Hum hum, pourquoi pas.

Ils rigolèrent.

-Il faut que je rentre. Dit Shepard.

-Pas problème.

Une heure plus tard, Garrus raccompagna Jane à son hôtel. La nuit commencer à coucher sur la station.

-Shepard, laisser pas 25 ans pour notre prochaine rencontre !

-Pas problème.

La voiture s'envola et fila dans le ciel tandis que Shepard rentra par la porte de derrière car la horde de fan et de journaliste était encore la.

Enfin elle arriva devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit avec une bonne envie de douche bien chaude sur le corps.

-La voila ! dit une vois a coter d'elle.

Avant qu'elle puit se retourner pour voir qui parler qu'elle reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'évanouie. Elle senti son corps se faire porter et une voix dire :

-C'est bon on la.

Puis elle sombra définitivement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

25 ans plus tôt

Liara se ronger les doigts. Depuis trois semaines qu'ils se sont écrasés sur un monde Eden non répertorier, ils recevaient des infos au compte goutte. Elle savait que la situation c'était calmer et que les première réparation avais commencer, que la cohabitation entre espèce était tendu mais la réparation des relaie était presque terminer et on annoncer les premier départ dans la soirée.

Mais la seule information que Liara voulais connaître était sur la survie de Shepard. Lorsqu'elle devait poser sa plaque sur le mur commémorative avec celui de l'Amiral Anderson elle senti que c'était inutile, que Shepard était vivante. Un sentiment si fort, si étrange qui lui donner un espoir.

Enfin le Normandy sorti du saut SLM pour entrer dans le système Hélios. Liara put voire la planète Saturne et dans quelque minute elle serai a la Citadelle.

Liara eu le souffle coupée quant elle vu l'état de la Citadelle. Presque détruite elle avait des trou grand comme des villes entre les bras, un bout immense de la station dériver. Elle qui se souvenait encore de ses moment ou elle travailler dans les jardins du Présidium, avec Jane…

- PC Citadelle, répondait ici le SSV Normandy, répondait PC Citadelle. Dit Joker.

- Normandy, ici PC Vancouver. Atterrissez a la base terrestre, la Citadelle n'est pas encore sécuriser.

Filant à travers les nuages le Normandy atterri sur une piste abîmer. La base était surchargée entre les vaisseaux militaires et ceux de construction qui réparais les dégâts des Moissonneurs. Le Normandy du slalomer entre les vaisseaux avant d'atterrir. La porte du hangar s'ouvra et Liara vit l'Amiral Hackett poster devant.

- Madame T'soni, Monsieur Vakarian, Lieutenant commandant Williams, lieutenant Vega, Amiral Zorah, Javik, bon retour sur Terre.

- Amiral ! S'exclamèrent Ash et James en fessant le salut militaire.

Liara était plus direct.

- Amiral, avait vous retrouver Shepard ?

L'amiral souri.

- Oui par miracle ! Dit il. Sous plus de mille tonne de gravât, elle respirait encore et a peine. On la placer en soins intensif dans une chambre a part.

Liara se senti tellement léger qu'elle s'écroula sur Hackett.

- Je le savais. Murmura t'elle. Je dois la voir !

- Bien sur mais avant je dois vous prévenir. Depuis elle sais réveiller mais elle na pas dit un mot depuis trois semaine.

- Quoi ?

- Les médecins pensent qu'elle souffre du symptôme de stress post-traumatique. Elle reste allongé avec le regard vague sans rein dire et sans rein faire. La rééducation ne donne aucun résultat.

Liara était anxieuse. Jane la femme si forte était dans cet état la ? Non il a dut se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de terrible.

Enfin on la couduite vers elle. Elle se retrouva devant la porte en priant la Déesse que tout se passerait bien, elle poussa la porte et elle trouva Jane allonger sur le lit regardant la baie vitré qui donner sur le Normandy. « Peut être qu'elle ma vu ? » pensa Liara.

Elle s'approcha lentement, pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

- Jane ? Demanda t'elle timidement.

Aucune réaction. Shepard était couverte de bandage sur le corps sauf sur le visage.

- Jane, c'est moi Liara ! Interpella t'elle.

Shepard restais toujours inactif. Presque désespéré elle se plaça devant son visage.

- Jane, ses moi Liara, je t'en prie, dit moi quelque chose !

Jane n'avait plus se petit quelque chose qui avait dans son regard d'émeraude. Comme si elle était morte intérieurement. Liara pleura.

- Pitié Jane, je suis la, parle moi.

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et colla son front au sien. D'habitude elle lui demander sa permission pour entrer dans son esprit mais face a l'urgence de la situation elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle inspirât profondément puis elle entra dans son esprit. L'esprit d'un humain était une succession de couche qui était soit des souvenir, soit des émotions. Souvent les deux ne fessait qu'un.

Elle parcoura les couche, voyant des image flou de bataille, de son et de lumière mais aussi de peur de douleur et de courage. Liara essaya de parler a travers l'esprit de Shepard.

- « Jane ! » Criât' elle.

Les couches changèrent, représentant des personnes. Liara reconnu Garrus ou Tali parmit eux.

- « Jane ! »

Les couches changèrent, représentant différente Asari.

- « Jane c'est moi Liara ! »

Enfin les couches affichèrent Liara. Elle senti de l'amour de l'affection, du désir.

Liara sorti de son esprit et regarda Jane lentement reprendre conscience de son environnement.

- ….Li…..Lia…..Liara ?

- Oui !

Rempli de joie elle l'embrassa a pleine bouge. Jane ne réagit pas tout de suite mais au bout de cinq minutes elle l'enlaça et répondit à son baiser.

Durant plusieurs semaines, Shepard subit une rééducation, rapprenant lentement à marcher mais sans dire un mot. Liara était toujours a ses coter, pour l'aider, la faire manger et des fois la doucher. Le soir Liara devait dormir avec elle ou elle fessait des cauchemars. Liara souriais malgré tout. Ca allait être que temporaire pensa t'elle, il faut juste être la pour elle maintenant.

Elles reçurent la visite de chaque membre d'équipage et d'ami mais Jane restait toujours dans son monde, bien des fois l'envie reprenais a Liara d'entrer dans on esprit mais elle craigniez que a cause de sa Jane se renferme plus encore.

Mais un matin, Liara retrouva Jane debout devant la baie vitre.

- Jane ?

Shepard se retourna.

- Liara, je dois être seule.

Des semaines sans dire un mot et tout d'un coup elle veut partir ? Liara trouver sa étrange.

- Jane, pourquoi ?

- Il le faut. Je dois…réfléchir à certaine chose. M'exiler pour revenir.

- Je viens avec toi. Tu ne peux pas t'infliger sa. Dit Liara.

- Non.

Jane s'assied juste coter d'elle.

- Cela ne prendras pas longtemps. Enfin j'espère.

- Jane que sais t'il passer pour que tu me fuis ?

- Je te fui pas, je….

Jane se mura dans un silence, ses yeux partant au loin comme la première qu'elle la revu.

Jane se leva et sans un mot s'habilla et prit son sac qu'elle avait fait avants. Au moins elle a était suffisamment polie pour attendre qu'elle se réveille pour partir.

Sur le pas de la porte Liara s'écria.

-Je t'attendrais !

Puis Shepard est parti.

Liara posa sa main sur son ventre.

-Nous t'attendrons…

Retours au présent.

Jane poussa un long cris de douleur quant elle fut réveiller par le tazeur planter dans son cou. Haletant, elle remis lentement les évènement passer en place.

-Tiens tiens tiens, l'héroïne de la galaxie et de retour ? Dit une voix changer par un micro de casque intégrer.

Jane reçu une violente gifle dans le visage lui fessant couler un peu de sang du nez.

-Qui…qui êtes vous ? Posa t'elle.

-Hum disons que je suis celle qui pose les questions. Dit la voix plus tôt féminine

Attacher a une chaise, Jane reçu ou coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle suivi d'un coup de genou dans le visage lui brisant le nez. Elle se trouver dans une salle plonger dans la pénombre

On attrapa voilement son visage pour la forcer a regarder. Jane vit que sa tortionnaire portait une armure de Cerberus, ceux des Fantôme. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son vrai visage.

-Des mois de préparation, d'achat de chaque pièce d'arme et d'armure. Une minutie impeccable et tout d'un coup, un de nos « fournisseur » et arrêter et une Spectre venant d'une autre époque réapparais avec des données cruciale ? Qui peut croire a une coïncidence?

Pour toute réponse elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Même sous la douleur, Jane repéra une anomalie dans ce personnage.

-Votre voix…n'est pas humaine. Même modifier…..elle reste humaine. La votre… et plus dure….plus aliens.

Jane cru recevoir un autre coup mais elle ne senti rien. La Fantôme la regarder même.

-Je suis impressionné. J'avais effectué des test pour être sur que personne ne voie la différence mais vous êtes la seule a être parvenu a la différence.

-J'ai combattu des Fantômes gamines. Je sais a quoi ressemble leur voix.

-Hum.

Lentement le Fantôme retira son casque. Jane n'en croyais pas ses yeux : c'était une Butarienne.

Elle la regarda des ses quatre yeux, savourant l'effet de sa révélation.

-Vous savez se qui ai le plus facile avec les humains ? Sait que quant on les connais bien, qu'on connais leur façon de faire, de procéder, de penser il et facile de les manipuler.

-Vous avers des armure de Cerberus, pourquoi vous faite sa ?

-Vous poser bien des question pour une prisonnière, mais soit je vais vous le dire.

Elle alla se placer juste derrière Jane, lui parlant dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je suis une patriote. J'aime mon peuple et mon gouvernement. J'aime l'Hégémonie et m'écoeure de la situation actuelle. Notre population se chiffre à seulement 1 millions d'habitants. Un million alors qu'on fessait le centuple il y a un quart de siècle.

-Les moissonneur on entre temps massacré les votre. Répliqua Jane.

-En effet. Nous avons rappelé chaque Butariens de la galaxie à venir reconstruire notre civilisation sur notre planète d'origine. Mais Khar'shan n'est qu'un champs de ruine ou nous avons du mal a faire venir de l'eau potable dans nos foyer.

-Je ne vois toujours pas la raison avec Cerberus.

La butarienne plaça son épée sous la gorge de Jane.

-Le meilleur arrive, humaine. Notre dirigent fait tout se qu'il peut pour sauvegarder notre culture mais nous manquons de moyens et de ressource, alors que les humains reçoivent des lauriers. Le sang des Butarien à couler a flot durant cette guerre et nous sommes oublier de tousse !

-Vous n'êtes pas les seule a avoir souffert ! Répliqua Jane. Les Asari, les Turiens, les Quariens, tout la galaxie a souffert !

-Mais nous encore plus !

D'un geste violent, elle bascula la chaise et Jane se retrouva sur le sol. La Butarienne se plaça au dessus d'elle.

-On ma choisi pour être s'elle qui sauverais économiquement les Butariens. Mais comment faire avec des Caisses vide ? Comment faire avec la haine des Butarien face aux humains ? Facile, on utilise les deux ! J'ai étudier tout votre culture et compris vos vice. Nous avons cherché des planques de Cerberus dans toute la galaxie. Revendu les pire et garder le meilleur en tout discrétion, même le courtier de l'ombre ignore notre implication. Des agents secrets qui crée des sites des « Fils de Cerbère » directement sur Terre pour souligner le coter humain et le tour et jouer.

-Je ne vois toujours pas votre intérêt dans cette histoire. Demanda Jane.

-Notre intérêt et que nous avons découvert une planète riche en ézo…

-Je vois, vous aller attaquer le sommet économique agissant au nom des humains, attaquer ceux qui peuvent pencher le cour de la bourse pour pouvoir vendre de l'ézo made in Butarien ainsi vous renfloué les caisse de l'état Butarien et même discréditer les humains par la même occasion car tout le monde dans la galaxie sais que nous avons une grande richesse d'opinion qui vont de la paix pour tous a la guerre pour sauver la race la humaine. En plus vu la situation actuelle de la Citadelle ou on trouve beaucoup plus d'humains qu'il y a 25 ans sa influera sur l'opinion publique de tout les autres espèce. Pas bête petite

La butarienne tremblait à son tour surprise par la découverte de son plan.

-Mais…comment ?

-Petit, je suis le commandant Shepard, j'ai plus vu d'andouille dans t'on genre que la plus part de gens dans la galaxie. Et même je suis heureuse !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pourchasser un Spectre renégat et une espèce zombifier puis affronter les Moissonneurs, alors crois moi qu'une bande de Butarien qui veux attaquer le Conseil, j'aurai tuer pour l'avoir ! Même si a la fin je les aurais tousse tuer mais la n'ai pas la question.

La Butarienne tremblais de colère, prête à tuer.

-GARDE !

Deux gardes habiller d'armure standard de Cerberus entrer dans la salle.

-Aller chercher mon matériel de marquage.

Ils partirent puis ils reviennent cinq minutes plus tard avec un appareil que Jane a vu qu'une fois dans sa vie : lors de l'attaque de Mindoir.

-Vous savez nous somme lier toute les deux. Nous nous sommes souvent croiser dans nos vie.

-Je ne vois pas….

D'un geste brusque l'un des garde arracha son tee-shirt et son soutiens gorge laissant son buste nu et a la merci de tousse

La butarienne chauffa une barre en acier a blanc et s'approcha de Shepard qui reconnu la signe c'était le signe des esclavagiste de Mindoir !

-Mon grand père raconter souvent ses chasse au esclave, il me raconter qu'il avait attaquer la colonie même ou vivait le commandant Shepard en personne quant elle était plus jeune.

Elle s'approcha d'elle. Jane sentait la chaleur du fer s'approcher sur sa peau.

-Mon grand père, mon oncle et ma mère vivaient sur Arathot. Sa vous dit quelque chose peut être ?

Arathot, la colonie qu'elle a dut détruire pour empêcher la venue prématurée des Moissonneurs.

-Je pense que vous ignorer qu'il vivait là-bas, l'homme qui a « détruit » votre vie. Quand la colonie a disparue je me suis retrouver toute seule avec mon père, un soldat accomplie qui et parti a la guerre. Quant il est revenu, j'ai senti qui l'avait laisser quelque chose là-bas, il était plus lui-même.

Elle s'amuser à approcher et à reculer le fer.

-Ne voyer pas une vengeance personnelle. Je suis au dessus de tout sa mais le peuple Butarien na jamais eu justice. Alors je vais lui offrir sans doute l'esclave qui n'aurais jamais cru avoir : Le commandant Shepard !

D'un coup sec elle approcha le fer à quelque millimètre de la poitrine de Jane, mais une voix a l'interphone l'arrêta.

-Chef ! Si on doit attaquer, ces maintenant.

La Butarienne, arrêter dans son mouvement fut excédé.

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Oui, si on ne bouge pas maintenant ou risque de rater notre fenêtre d'action.

Elle jeta violemment le fer dans le coin de la pièce et se releva en même temps que les gardes.

-Dommage, mais je ne peux pas vous emmener avec nous. Donc je dois vous tuer.

Elle s'approcha d'un terminal installer dans un coin et un horloge s'afficha montrant 5 minutes.

-Voici votre châtiment. Vous mourrais par l'explosion de se bâtiment et nous nous allons rétablir l'honneur des Butarien.

Au moment de sortir Jane l'interpella.

-Eh je ne c'est même pas votre nom !

-Harobi Kar'to. Répondit elle.

La porte se referma laissant Jane seule avec une bombe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le temps presser et Jane n'avait que peux de temps pour se libérer et agir. Les secondes défiler et Jane n'arrivait a se libérais. Elle était attacher avec des liens solide et sa position inconfortable la gênée. Elle se balança de gauche a droite mais ne se retrouva que dans une position encore plus inconfortable, sur le ventre avec sa poitrine qui « rayer » le sol.

Tirant de toutes ses forces, elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Le désespoir la gagner, elle ne voulez pas mourir.

-Pitié seigneur, aider moi. Implorât' elle.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et Liara apparut accompagner de Jane Verner.

-Elle est ici ! S'écria Liara.

-Jack, on la trouver ! Dit Jane via son Omnithec.

-Bien reçu mais j'ai découvert une bombe. Sortez de la, je la désactive.

-Reçu. Aller on y va.

Libéré de ses liens, Jane, dans un acte pudique, attrapa le premier vêtement qui passer pour cacher sa poitrine.

-Comment vous saviez que j'était la ?

-J'ai découverts notre chambre sans dessus de sous. Déclara Liara. J'ai visionné les caméras de sécurité et j'ai contacté l'Alliance. Jake et Jane étaient les seuls dans la zone à pouvoir intervenir. Nous avons remonté ta piste grâce aux vidéos de circulation vers cet entrepôt.

-Ok mais fichons le camp ! Hurla Jane.

Elles courent hors de la cellule avec Jane à leur talon, au bout de trois minutes elles retrouvèrent dehors.

-Jake, ou est tu ?

-Encore à l'intérieure, la bombe a….

Le bruit de l'explosion retentit et Jane s'envola à cause du souffle. L'entrepôt était en flamme avec Jake à l'intérieure.

-NNNOOOOONNNN ! Hurlât Jane Verner en courant vers les flammes.

Jane se releva et la plaqua au sol, l'empêchant de sauter dans les flammes. Les homologues se battaient, la Shepard recevant des coups dans le ventre de Verner.

-ARRETE IL EST MORT ! Hurla Shepard.

-NON IL EST LA DEDANS ! IL FAUT LE SAUVER ! Répliqua Verner

-IL EST MORT !

Jane se débattit encore avant de céder. Elle pleura de chagrin dans les bras de Jane.

Jane assis sur la banquette de la navette n'arrêter pas de se remémoré les événement des ses dernière heure, sa capture, sa « torture » et la mort de Jake, tous sa repasser en boucla dans sa tête. L'autre Jane avait fini par se calmer, elle était recroqueviller dans un coin de la navette de l'Alliance, ne disant pas un mot.

Enfin Liara apparut.

-J'ai des info sur cette Harobi Kar'to.

-Je t'écoute.

-Cet une femme d'affaire Butarienne experte dans l'import d'éléments zéro dans la galaxie, elle a toujours mis en avant son coter patriote en fessant même un argument de vente.

Liara s'assis juste a coté d'elle.

-Je l'avais déjà rencontré et a l'époque je penser qu'elle était admirable. Avoua Liara. Poli, sérieuse et humble, une bonne Butarienne.

Jane l'écouter a peine.

-Ta t'elle fait quelque chose ? demanda Liara.

-Elle….elle est de la famille du pirates qui a tuer ma famille.

Liara fut surprise de la révélation.

-Elle voulez m'envoyer cher les Butariens avec le signe des esclave sur le torse.

-Déesse, qua tu ressenti.

-J'ai ressenti quelque chose que j'avais oublier depuis se jour la.

-Quoi ?

-La peur. J'avais peur, seule face a elle avec ma pudeur envoler j'était….vulnérable, démuni.

Liara la prise dans ses bras.

-Je la hais. Dit Jane. Je la haie, je vais la retrouver et la tuer.

-Jane…

-Liara, elle a tué Jake ! Elle ma humilier et menace la galaxie ! Je vais la tuer.

-Jane n'emprunte pas cette voie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Car j'ignore si je pourrais te suivre.

Jane leva un sourcil.

-Lorsque j'ai crus que Feron était mort, j'étais ivre de vengeance envers le précédent Courtier, je voulais sa mort au point de n'avoir put t'accompagner dans ton combat contre les Récolteurs. Même après je n'ais put te suivre. Cet voie est sombre et dangereuse, ne t'i engouffre pas la dedans.

Jane était un peu réconforté par les paroles de Liara.

-Merci. Dit elle timidement.

-Mais de rien.

Enfin la navette arriva a la base avancer de l'Alliance de la Citadelle. Elle entra dans un immense hangar a vaisseau ou une certaine ambiance était présente. Une fois la navette poser et les porte ouverte, Jane tomba nez a nez avec Ashley williams.

-Bon sang Shepard ! J'étais si inquiète. Dit elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ash ? Sa fait si plaisir de te voire.

-Mois aussi mais que sait il passer là-bas ?

-Ash…

-Jack Petrovsky et mort au combat. Dit Jane Verner.

Ashley regarda successivement Shepard, Liara et Verner avant d'admettre la nouvelle.

-Jane….je suis désolé.

-Merci mais je le connaisser peu. Dit Shepard.

-Non l'autre.

-Oh pardon.

La gène passer, Ashley demanda.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Oui, une veste.

-Vous avez entendu ? ALLER ME CHERCHER UNE VESTE, ET LE PREMIER QUE JE SURPRENS A LA MATER, JE LE TUE ! Hurla Ashley.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent et Ashley les emmena dans une salle a part.

-Shepard, je sais que ses dure mais je dois savoir se qui t'on fait.

-Pas le temps. Harobi Kar'to va bientôt lancer son attaque sur le Conseil, se n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Quoi ? Mais la réunion a déjà commencé ! S'exclama Ashley.

-Alors a l'armurie ! Ordonna Shepard.

Elles arrivèrent dans une salle remplie d'arme et d'armure, toussent de fabrication humaine avec quelque arme aliens.

-Prenez se qu'il vous faut.

-Ash c'est quoi cette armure au milieux ?

-Un prototype d'armure espace/sol. Largable depuis un destroyer, il active des minis fusés qui ralentie la chute du porteur. Jamais tester au combat.

-Je la prends. Dit Jane

-J'imagine que je ne peux pas avoir mon mots a dire. Marmonna Liara.

Jane ressenti cet étrange sensation qu'elle avait quant elle enfiler chaque pièce d'armure. Elle s'avait que chaque pièce mise pouvait vous sauver la vie. L'armure était plus tôt légère, avec justes deux turbines de propulsion. Elle terminer toujours sa préparation par le casque et quant elle la mit, elle se senti prête.

-Tiens j'imagine que sait se que tu veux ? Dit Ashley en lui tenant une arme.

C'était un M-76 Revenant, son arme durant la guerre. Elle saisit la poigne de l'arme. A se moment la elle se ressenti entière.

-On part dans cinq minutes. Dit Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

Garrus détester une chose dans cet univers: Ne pas bouger

bloquer dans la grande salle du Conseil, Garrus devait attendre derrière un poteau que le jeune prince Fikorius, représentant la monarchie Turienne, se démerder avec les autres représentant des espèce de la galaxie alors qu'il aurez dut laisser faire les Volus faire cet tache.

Non Garrus n'aimer pas être ici pour une autre raison: Jane Shepard avait disparu, son ami, son mentor, son ex-amante avait disparut au moment ou il l'avez laisser. Garrus se ronger presque littéralement les ongle pour elle bien que Liara lui avait certifier avoir une piste, il sentait qu'il devait être a sa recherche mais il était la, a joué les garde du corps.

a un moment, le jeune prince approcha.

- Garrus, tous va bien? Demanda t'il.

- Pardon prince mais j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- Je le voit, avais vous des ennuis?

- Prince, je ne veux pas vous...

- Garrus, vous êtes un héros pour moi alors si je peux vous aider sa serai un honneur. Répondit le jeune prince enthousiaste.

Garrus était gênée, devait il parler a un chef d'état de ses souci?

- J'ai une ami qui a disparu et je suis inquiet pour elle.

- Je vois, vous pouvez disposer aller la chercher je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Prince, cela ne serais pas très prudent.

- Garrus, je connais les directive que le roi mon père vous a dicter mais je sais me défendre. Partez.

Garrus baissa la tète en signe de respect et de reconnaissance. Il s'apprêter a partir quant un bruit l'interpella.

On avais jeter au milieux de la salle une...

- GRENADE! Hurla Garrus.

Il saisit le prince qui plaqua derrière le mur et dégaina son cannifex. Une puissante lumière inonda la salle suivi d'un nuage de fumer puis des soldat de Cerberus surgirent des vitres du toit briser. les gardes du corps tentèrent d'ouvrire le feu mais les assaillant furent plus rapide et ouvrir le feu. les diplomates se plaquèrent sur le sol en espérant éviter les coups de feu.

En moins d'une minute, la salle se retrouva au prise des soldats de Cerberus. Un Fantôme marcha au milieux de la foule en commençant un discoure.

- Bande de sale alien. Alors que notre planète agonisse de votre inaction face au...

- Tour du Conseil en approche.

Jane était fébrile, elle aller bientôt sauter.

- On nous signale que des terroristes retienne les politiciens en otage. Tout le périmetre et sous leur contrôle.

- Placer vous au dessus de la tour! Ordonna Jane.

La navette se plaça la ou elle ordonna.

Jane ouvrir la porte de la navette, en dessus d'elle le vide sidérale et une tour cerner de navette du SSC.

- Jane...Supplia Liara.

Elle lui prit la main.

- Je reviens. Dit Jane.

- C'est une promesse? Demanda Liara.

- Oui et je la tiendrez.

Elle se laissa tomber tête la première.

Elle ne senti pas la force de la chute. Elle activa les fusée et d'un coup la puissance la propulsa vers le sol qui se rapprocha a une vitesse affolante.

1000 mettre.

700 mettre.

500 mettre.

250 mettre.

100 mettre.

50 mettre.

Elle prépara son attaque impacts orbitale.

Elle perça la vitre du toit et en moins de deux seconde, frappa le sol de la salle d'une puissante surcharge cinétique dont l'onde de choc projeta les trois quarts des soldats dans les aires.

Jane se mit a courir vers elle, elle qui se placer au sommet la ou se place le Conseil. Elle qui pencha la tête sur la gauche signe Butarien de soumission.

- On s'envole pétasse!

Elle sorti son Omniblade et l'empala avant de s'envoler dans l'espace.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Elles étaient dans l'espace, leur combat se dérouler à plusieurs milliers de kilomètre du sol terrestre mais elles ne prennent pas le temps d'admirer le paysage.

La Butarienne joué du sabre pour se libérer. Plusieurs fois de suite elle tenter de trancher net le bras de Jane qui la transperçais littéralement mais c'était sans compter sur les puissants boucliers de l'armure qui parer les attaques.

Jane elle essaya de prendre son revenant mit dans son dos mais elle devais a chaque fois, avec un bras en moins utiliser l'autre pour frapper Harobi et l'empêcher de riposter.

A la fin elle arracha son bras de son ventre utilisa ses pieds sur le corps de Kar'To pour se propulser dans espace. Elle cru entendre un bruit dans son dos, un bruit de lame.

Elle dégaina le Revenant et tira un salve qui toucha Harbi droit dans la tête. Le sang jailli et se glaça a l'instant même ou elle sorti de son crâne et son corps dériva dans l'espace.

Enfin c'était terminé. Rapidement et proprement comme avait elle dit a Garrus il y a longtemps, maintenant il fallait attendre les secours.

La Jane admira enfin la Terre, la planète qu'elle a arraché au Moissonneurs. Elle eu un pincement au cœur car elle se souvenait de la dernière fois ou elle l'admira.

-« Vous avez réussi ma petite, vous avers réussi » les paroles de Anderson lui reviens en mémoire, suivi d'une larme.

Elle ne put que sourire quant elle se rappela la dernier fois qu'elle était comme sa dans l'espace, c'était lors de sa première mort au-dessus d'une planète après l'attaque des Récolteurs.

C'était presque de l'ironie.

Elle était la, le petit grain de sable qui voulez détourner les vents solaire, a sa place. Entre la sérénité et la folie, entre l'ordre et l'anarchie, entre la haine et l'amour.

Sa vue se brouille et ses penser se mélange.

-« Il se passe quelque chose » Pensa t'elle avec difficulté.

Elle ferma les yeux et tout devient blanc.

-Bonjour Shepard.

Jane rouvrir les yeux et vit IDA dans un halo de lumière.

-IDA ?

-Oui, veiller ne pas bouger. Vos réserves d'oxygène on était endommagé par la lame de Harobi. Vous risquer à tout moment de vous évanouir. Rester avec moi.

Jane tendit le bras.

-Tu es en vie.

-Oui. Et grâce a qui?

-Hein ?

-Qui ma permit de me sentir en vie ?

-Moi…

-Oui.

-Mais…je t'es tué….

IDA sourie.

-Shepard, même de toute mes force jamais je ne pourrai vous haïr. Cerberus ma crée, Jeff ma libérais mais ces vous qui m'avez appris le sens de la vie.

-….lequel ?...

-La vie, synthétique ou organique vos la peine d'être vécu. Ce n'est pas notre naissance ou notre mort qui défini notre vie mais les moment qu'on vie, qu'on ressent. Et vous, avez vous profiter de votre vie ?

Jane fut gêné.

-Je l'aie….laisser en suspens…

-Alors reprenez la en mains. Saisissais la chance d'être heureuse. Vous parmit tant d'autre le mériter.

-…..IDA…..merci.

Jane avait du mal à respirer.

-…..Es que…cela et réelle ? Demanda t'elle.

-Je l'ignore et bizarrement la raiponce ne m'intéresse pas. Dit IDA.

Jane senti son cœur ralentir.

-….IDA…..raconte moi….une blague.

Le visage d'IDA s'illumina.

-C'est l'histoire d'un pingouin dans le désert de l'Arizona….

Et tout fut noir.

Il pleuvais sur le cimetière militaire de Londres. C'était l'un des plus grand cimetière dut monde qui a vu sa « population » augmenter de façon exponentielle a la fin de la guerre. La reposer les corps des courageux soldats de chaque espèce mort lors de la reprise de la Terre.

Maintenant il accueille un nouveau membre parmit eux. Le cercueil fermer, recouvert d'un drapeau de l'Alliance on pouvait voir toute la peine et la tristesse qui se dégager des personne présente toussent de noir vêtu.

-Au Créateur, accueille dans ta sainte maison ce soldat mort pour la paix. Commença le Prête.

Parmi eux divers membre de l'Alliance et des membres de la famille du défunt.

-…..lui qui combattu courageusement les force du mal….

Une femme s'effondra sur le sol, le chagrin a son paroxysme et laissa éclater des sanglots retentissant dans tout le cimetière, son compagnon la prenant dans ses bras.

-…Lui l'amant, le future père, le bon fils, arracher trop tôt de la Terre mais mort au service de l'Alliance. Seigneur veille sur l'âme de Jake Petrovsky. Offre lui le repos éternelle. Amen.

Plusieurs personne se levèrent, comme Ashley Williams qui passa devant le cercueil et ou elle jeta un rose dans la tombe suivi d'autre officiel de l'Alliance et enfin Jane Verner, qui portait en elle l'enfant de Jake et qui devra l'élever seule.

Mais la mère de Jake, Rebékah, hurla de plus belle.

-POURQUOI !? APRES TOUS SE QU'ONT A FAIS, ONT A FAIS SE QUE VOUS AVER DIT POUR QU'IL VIVE, ALORS POURQUOI ?!Hurla t'elle vers son interlocutrice en face d'elle.

Jane était en face du cercueil et de Rebékah. Elle ne dit pas un mot.

-JAKE EST MORT ! JAKE EST MORT ! POURQUOI ?!

Le pourquoi retenti dans tout le cimetière.

-Je n'ais pas la réponse. Dit Jane.

Face à la dureté de la réponse, Michael, l'oncle de Jake, cru que Rebékah allait se ruer sur elle mais en faite elle se calma.

-Pardon….je suis…pardon.

Rebékah et Michael firent leur adieu a leur fils est neveu et partirent en silence du cimetière.

Jane rendu hommage a Jake puis partit vers une autre tombe.

Elle se posta devant la tombe de l'Amiral David Anderson.

-Bonjour Anderson, sa fais longtemps, très longtemps. Si vous pouviez me voire, vous n'auriez pas manquer de me faire remarquer mes cheveux gris, mon petit ventre….

L'émotion lui noua la gorge.

-Tant d'année se sont écoule et je voulez vous dire que… vous étiez plus pour moi qu'un mentor. Vous étiez mon héro.

50 avants, dans un camp militaire peu après que Jane vit sa colonie attaquer. Elle fut recueillit par une escouade de L'Alliance qui l'emmenèrent, depuis un homme de Terra Firma la harcèle puis lui faire une proposition. Dans L'infirmerie, il reparti a l'attaque.

-Jeune fille réécouter ma proposition !

-Non, s'il vous plait, laisser moi.

-C'est notre chance ! Avec votre témoignage même le Conseil ne pourra pas empêcher de nous venger des Butarien.

-S'il vous plait…

-EH !

Un soldat de l'Alliance entra dans l'infirmerie.

-Vous aller la laisser tranquille ! Ordonna t'il.

-Cela ne vous concerne pas ! répliqua l'homme de Terra Firma.

Le soldat lui saisi le bras avant de le plaquer violemment sur le sol et sorti son flingue qui lui colla sous le nez.

-Si jamais tu t'approches encore d'elle je te colle une balle avec ton nom gravée dessus dans le crâne. Dégage !

L'homme partit, laissant le soldat avec Jane.

-Quel enfoiré. Sa va ? Il ne ta pas trop fait de mal ?

-Non. Dit Jane.

-Bien. Tu doit avoir froid. Remarqua t'il.

Il saisit une couverture et recourir Jane.

-Tous va bien a présent, il n'y a plus de danger.

-Vous êtes sur ? Demanda timidement Jane.

-Oui.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien. Quel est ton nom ?

-Jane Shepard et vous ?

-Anderson, mais tu peut m'appeler David.

Retour au présent.

-Se jour la…juste en mettant cet couverture sur mon dos. Je me suis senti en sécurité. Vous étier mon héro Anderson, merci pour tout.

Elle caressa le marbre blanc de la tombe puis parti du cimetière. Dans la rue Liara l'attendais devant une voiture.

-Comment vous vous sentez ?

-En paix, ni heureuse, ni malheureuse. Juste en paix.

-Ni heureuse hein ? Dit Liara moqueuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai retrouvé votre troupeau. Un de mes agents et sur place a le garder le temps qu'on arrive. Shepard ?

Jane inspira.

-Cet semaine….était charger. Allons y.

Elles s'envolèrent vers une ferme dans une région fermière de l'Angleterre. Arriver sur place, elle se posèrent sur un colline qui dominer le troupeau.

-Seigneur, qu'ils m'ont manquer. Dit Jane.

-Je sais.

Elles se prirent la main, Liara couchant sa tête sur l'épaule de Shepard qui inspecter chaque vache. Toussent semblait être en bonne santé. Puis un remarque une Asari de dos qui caressé une vache.

-Je crois que ses votre agent. Dit jane.

-En effet. Alynna, tu peux venir ! Interpella Liara.

L'Asari nommer Alynna se retourna avant de courir vers eux.

D'ailleurs c'était bizarre, depuis quant Liara appeler directement ses agents de terrain, sa ne risqué pas d'éveiller des soupçon sur son identité ? Jane détailla mieux l'Asari qui arriver vers eux. Elle semblait jeune, bien que Jane en prenant Liara dans son commando il y a forte longtemps, compris qu'elle était a peine majeur pour son peuple, cet asari la semblait encore plus jeune, elle avais un vague physique d'une enfant humaine de douze ans.

-Liara. Dit Jane, prête a lui parler de ses détaille.

-Chhhuut, attendez.

Face a cette réponse étrange, Jane rentrepris d'étudier l'asari. Elle pouvait voire son visage a présent et remarqua des sorte de tache de rousseur comme Liara. Elle aborder un grand sourire avec des dents banche comme ceux de Liara et sa peau était d'un bleu claire comme Liara. Enfin ses yeux étaient vert émeraude comme les siens.

La vérité transperça l'esprit de Jane comme la foudre. Elle tomba genoux au sol, fixai sur la petite asari et sous le regard inquiet de Liara. Cet Asari est….

-….Ma fille ?

La petite rayonna avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Papa !

-Liara, tu….Dit Jane incapable de dire un mot.

-Chut, calme toi Jane calme toi.

-Tu étais….enceinte ?

-Oui, depuis cet nuit la avant la station de Cerberus, j'avais une intuition.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne ma pas retenu ou prévenu ?

-Pour prévenir qui papa. Dit sa Fille.

Jane la regarda.

-Maman ma raconter le jour ou tu était parti. Je crois que tu ne saviez même pas toi-même qui tu était, alors me connaître moi.

-Non…mais…..non.

-Mais es que ses finis maintenant ? Demandât' elle. Papa ?

Jane inspirât profondément puis dit :

-Oui c'est fini. Je suis la a présent, ma fille.

Alynna sauta de joie et la serra dans ses bras puis Jane l'enlaça suivi de Liara.

-Maintenant on fais quoi ? demanda Liara.

-On vit. Ensemble.


End file.
